


Ain't no rest for the wicked

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Microficlets, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: There Ain't no rest for the wicked





	Ain't no rest for the wicked

Alex awakens that morning with a happy hum in her chest. Looking over beside her she sees the source of that happiness. Her beautiful Fiancé lay beside her, hair cascading over her shoulder as the golden sunlight bathes her features. She smiles as she leans over taking one hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Maggie's ear as she peppers soft kisses all over her face.

Maggie slowly comes to with a dimpled smile as she says "morning" while she arches her back stretching like a cat in the morning sun

Alex can't help the reverence in her voice as she answers "morning, how'd you sleep"

"Like a baby" Maggie says softly leaning up to kiss Alex. 

They remain like that for a few minutes just languidly kissing in the morning sun until they are interrupted bye the soft rumble of Alex's stomach. 

Maggie smirks as she pulls back and says "what say you and I hop in the shower; and then go get some breakfast hey?"

"As long as they have real bacon" Alex replies a teasing glint in her eye

Maggie suppresses the smirk as she says "come on babe, that was one time and I made it up to you"

"That you did" Alex says leaning down to kiss Maggie again before pulling back. Alex dances off toward the shower leaving Maggie to watch the sway of her hips before moving to quickly follow.

 

Half an hour later finds them walking out the door of the apartment hand in hand toward the diner down the street when their phones start ringing. Looking down they groan simultaneously before answering their phones. Breakfast will have to wait, their ain't no rest for the wicked


End file.
